Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars
Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars is the twentieth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars and the 140th episode of the show overall. The episode marks the sixth season finale and it aired on March 15th, 2016. Synopsis With the stalker threatening to kill all of them if they don’t divulge Charlotte’s killer by the election, the PLLs and company, at wit’s end, must boldly fight back. As Spencer and Toby work together to catch Sara Harvey, Yvonne wonders where Toby’s true affections lie. Ezra finishes the last chapter of his book, finally ready to say goodbye to Nicole; Aria comforts him during this emotional time and old feelings bubble to the surface. While Caleb works intently on his plan to protect Hanna, they reflect on what could have been. Meanwhile, Alison experiences strange visions and starts to question her sanity; Emily keeps tabs on her to make sure she’s okay. Spoilers/Notes *There will be lots of romance. (Source) *There will be at least one Spoby scene (Source) *There will be a homage to Elizabeth Taylor. (Source) *The season finished wrapping on October 3rd, 2015. (Source) *The twin will be revealed in this episode. (Source) *There will be an emotional flashback. (Source) *A liar will be betrayed by someone they love. (Source) *A villain will be unmasked. (Source) *A liar will lose her sanity. (Source) *Someone will go missing. (Source) Title and Background *The name of the title is a reference to the 1964 psychological thriller film Hush…Hush, Sweet Charlotte. *The title was first revealed by I. Marlene King through her Twitter account. (Source) Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Kara Royster as Yvonne Phillips *Huw Collins as Elliot Rollins *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden Trivia *The table read and shooting for the episode happened before "Burn This" and "Did You Miss Me?" for unknown production reasons. Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x20 Spring Finale Official Preview Tuesday at 8pm 7c on Freeform!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x20 Canadian M3 Promo - Season 6 Finale|Canadian Promo PLL - 6x20 Sneak Peek This is Between You and Me Tuesdays at 8pm 7c on Freeform!|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 6x20 Sneak Peek 2 - Season 6 Finale|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 6x20 Sneak Peek 3 - Season 6 Finale|Sneak Peek #3 Gallery Behind the Scenes 6x20title.png 620 Table Read.png IMG_20150908_232511.jpg IMG_20150909_190119.jpg IMG_20150909_190117.jpg IMG_20150909_190115.jpg IMG_20150909_190112.jpg IMG_20150909_190106.jpg IMG_20150910_215502.jpg IMG_20150910_215512.jpg IMG_20150911_084547.jpg IMG_20150911_084549.jpg IMG_20150911_084551.jpg IMG_20150911_154149.jpg IMG_20150912_132716.jpg IMG_20150912_132728.jpg IMG_20150912_132732.jpg IMG_20150912_132730.jpg IMG_20150912_132742.jpg IMG_20150912_132748.jpg IMG_20150912_132752.jpg IMG_20150912_132755.jpg IMG_20150912_132800.jpg IMG_20150912_132826.jpg IMG_20150912_132844.jpg IMG_20150912_132854.jpg IMG_20150913_125813.jpg IMG_20150915_125229.jpg IMG_20150915_125231.jpg IMG_20150915_125233.jpg IMG_20150915_125235.jpg IMG_20150916_075838.jpg IMG_20150916_075845.jpg IMG_20150920_010924.jpg IMG_20150920_010926.jpg IMG_20150920_010928.jpg IMG_20150920_011020.jpg Spoby 6x20 (5).JPG Toby 6x20 (2).JPG CO870L1WwAITtCX.jpg IMG_20151001_233119.jpg 140676_0421-900x600.jpg 140676_0527-900x600.jpg Promotional 140675_0230-900x600.jpg 140675_0256-900x600.jpg 140675_0288-900x600.jpg 140675_0297-900x600.jpg 140675_0327-400x599.jpg 140676_0012-900x600.jpg 140676_0206-900x600.jpg 140676_0402-900x600.jpg 140676_0446-900x600.jpg 140676_0654-900x600.jpg 12104994_257026137962200_156402869_n.png 12328418_1518897401749208_349743847_n.png Betrayal.png CdR9zvgWoAI0rJN.jpg 3 days.jpg 2 days.png 1 day.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Season Finale Category:6B Category:Special Episodes Category:Freeform